Luna in Potions class
by theIrishkid
Summary: What is Luna like when she's in potions class? Will Professor Snape be able to cope?


Professor Snape's dungeon was dark and gloomy, which may be why most students don't enjoy sitting in it.

Luna was quite indifferent to the poor lighting, the cold seats, and claustrophobic-inducing walls. She took advantage of the darkness to recall spending dark night under the stars fishing for fresh plimpies with her father.

She often found herself gazing dreamily into her cauldron thinking of other interesting creatures her father had written about in his magazine, _The Quibbler_.

Unfortunately Professor Snape has no mercy on daydreamers. He knew Luna's father well and despised his lies about many creatures and their magical qualities. He even had the gall to write a letter to Snape. He had remembered each word with hate.

_"Professor Severus Snape, _

_ I am sure that you are fine teacher to be working at Hogwarts but I must insist that you do NOT use Dilywert blood for potions! Luna told me about your Headache relief potion, and your use of Dilywert blood. I'm sure as a potion professor you are quite aware that such blood, if drunk causes one to have sever hiccups for a week! Perhaps it is a mistake or perhaps you are not aware of this fact, or maybe you don't find hiccups to be that dreadful a symptom. Anyways, I hope you take my advice into consideration, and please don't hesitate to ask me more questions!_

_ -X. Lovegood _

_ Editor of _The Quibbler_"_

The blood in question was actually of dragon origin, the fool was utterly ignorant of this. Now after reading the disgusting letter Snape finally had found someone to unleash his anger on.

"Miss Lovegood," Snape spoke cruelly, watching her misty eyes gaze up into his eyes. Snape had to admit to himself that he never had a student quite like her. She seemed to have no sense of showing emotion.

"Yes Professor?" she asked stirring the contents of her cauldron. Snape had noticed it was actually perfect, it could use a little more Gurdy root, but was otherwise unflawed.

"I don't like that tone," he spoke hastily-looking up from the potion.

"Yes Professor?" she spoke this time in a deeper voice.

"Thirty points from Ravenclaw for trying to be clever with the teacher." Snape's hooked nose flared, and his black eyes flashed.

"Likely well deserved sir," She responded, seemingly unaffected by the blow to her house, "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Her blue eyes focused on his black ones as though her only desire at the moment was to know what he was going to say.

"I do not permit day dreaming in my class," he snarled, "That's for Professor Trelewaney's class.

Luna's lips formed an "O" but her eyes remained unmoved.

"I am sorry professor, I will try not to anymore."

Snape sniffed haughtily and swept back to the front of the class. He scanned the room looking for more victims—he saw Cho Chang was making her potion a little too orange-she always had annoyed him, ever since she went after Potter. He's just like that stupid father of his-ALL the girls liked him.

Snape's eyes flicked to the other side of the room where Luna was gazing straight at him—intensely.

"Miss Lovegood, I don't appreciate being stared at," Snape said stiffly, crossing his arms.

"Professor are you being affected by the mood-switching hagglit-brookits?" She seemed mildly concerned.

Snape felt his lips form a sneer, "Miss Lovegood, if you bring up any of that rubbish from your ignorant father's magazine I will give you a detention."

"But Professor you may be in danger of tremendous mood swings for the next twenty years of your life without knowing it! They're invisible, you know!" Luna protested, "I saw your mood changing first you looked malicious—"

"Miss Lovegood—"

"Then you looked angry—"

"Miss Lovegood—!"

"Then Jealous, and then surprised, and then annoyed! It's clearly a bad case of mood-switching hagglit—"

"MISS LOVEGOOD WILL YOU SHUT IT!" Snape's voice cracked and was getting hysterically higher.

"Detention Tuesday, my office!"

The entire class had watched the entire scene with amusement. There was certainly a new respect for the weird girl in Ravenclaw—anyone who could push Snape's buttons like that was amazing.

"Unaware of her new popularity amongst her classmates, Luna began serenely stirring her potion again glancing pityingly up at Snape.

Snape decided it was better not to start a fight with this child for it was a losing battle.


End file.
